Miley Stewart
Miley Stewart ist die Hauptperson der Serie "Hannah Montana". Miley hat ein großes Geheimnis, von dem nur ihre Familie und ihre zwei besten Freunde wissen: Mit Hilfe einer blonden Perücke verwandelt sich Miley in den Popstar Hannah Montana. So steht sie fast jedes Wochenende auf der Bühne oder geht auf Partys. Zusammen mit ihrem Vater Robby, ihrem Bruder Jackson und ihren besten Freunden Lilly und Oliver erlebt Miley viele witzige und chaotische Storys zwischen Popstarwelt und Teenageralltag. Natürlich achtet Hannah darauf, dass ihr Geheimnis nicht auffliegt. Aber aufgrund ihrer großen Bekanntheit wird das immer schwieriger. Charakter Miley ist sehr humorvoll und frech. Ihre Freunde und ihre Familie sind ihr am wichtigsten und sie möchte keinen von ihnen enttäuschen. Miley ist sehr rechtharrisch und stur, aber auch nett und hilfsbereit. 'Biografie' Staffel Eins In der Folge Ach, wie gut, dass niemand weiß... 'ist nicht leicht für Miley ihr Doppelleben geheim zu halten. Erst recht nicht vor ihrer Freundin Lilly. Die ahnt, dass Miley ein Geheimnis vor ihr hat. Um herauszubekommen, um was es sich dabei handelt, heftet sich Lilly an Mileys Fersen. Und staunt nicht schlecht, denn am Abend taucht Miley ab in ein völlig neues Leben: Sie ist der berühmte Popstar Hannah Montana. Im Konzertsaal kommt es zur Aussprache zwischen den beiden und Lily erfährt von Miley's kleinem Geheimnis. Jetzt weiß nur noch ihr bester Freund Oliver nichts davon. In 'die Klette 'Olivers schwärmt nicht mehr nur für Hannah Montana, er ist geradezu besessen von ihr. Miley versucht, ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu bringen. Jackson kauft sich von seinem gesparten Geld sein erstes Auto und ist stolz. Doch die Freude vergeht ihm schnell, als Robby und Cooper es als Frauenschlitten bezeichnen. In 'In geheimer Mission soll Ashton Kutcher der Stargast bei einer Kinopremiere sein. Das wollen sich Miley und Jackson nicht entgehen lassen. Sie schleichen sich raus und gehen ins Kino, wo sie erstaunt feststellen müssen, dass ihr Vater auch da ist. In Begleitung einer schönen Unbekannten. Um herauszukriegen, um wen es sich bei der Frau handelt, verwandelt sich Miley kurzerhand in Hannah Montana - und startet ihre Recherche. Wir sind die Nummer eins! Lilly will mehr Zeit mit Miley verbringen und lässt sich von der dazu überreden, sich mit ihr zusammen im Seaview Cheerleaderteam zu bewerben. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung wird Lilly aufgenommen und Miley fällt nur die undankbare Rolle des Maskottchens zu. Als Miley gefeuert wird, steht für kurze Zeit ihre Freundschaft auf dem Spiel. Währenddessen macht sich Jackson zuhause an der verstopften Spüle nützlich und rettet das Haus vor Überflutung. In Daddys kleines Mädchen feiert Miley ihren Geburtstag. Weil sie ahnt, dass ihr Vater nicht das richtige Geschenk für sie besorgen wird, bittet sie Lilly um Hilfe. Ihre Freundin soll Robbie beim Kauf eines Geschenks begleiten. Lilly und Robbie verabreden sich und kaufen eine tolle Jacke für Miley. Doch Robbie überlegt es sich noch einmal und tauscht die Jacke um. Jetzt bekommt Miley einen Sweater, den sie nicht wirklich toll findet. Auch Jackson hat Probleme mit seiner Geburtstagsüberraschung. Er will einen Kuchen für Miley organisieren. Ohne Erfolg. Schließlich backt Cooper ihm die Torte. Und Miley's das findet heraus das Miley vielleicht etwas zu alt für geworden ist. In Rache ist nicht immer süß Müssen Miley und Lilly mit ihrer Klasse einen Zeltausflug machen. Das wäre ja alles nicht so schlimm, wenn nicht ausgerechnet Amber und Ashley ihre Zeltpartner wären. Und auch Oliver hat mit seinem Campingfreund Pech, denn Donny hat absichtlich zu viele Bohnen gegessen und die Luft ist dementsprechend ziemlich dick. Und obwohl Miley ihrem Vater versprochen hat, sich nicht auf das Level der anderen herab zu lassen, sinnen die Drei irgendwann nach Rache. Dabei kassieren sie eine bittere Strafe. Weh mir, da habe ich mich im Text geirrt! Schwere Aufgabe für Miley und Oliver: Im Rahmen des Theaterunterrichts muss sie eine Szene aus Shakespeares Romeo und Julia einstudieren. Doch richtige Fortschritte machen sie nicht, weil Oliver seine Unsicherheit mit Faxen zu kaschieren versucht. Bei einem Auftritt als Hannah Montana verwechselt Miley die Nationalhymne und wird vom Publikum ausgelacht. Beim nächsten Auftritt stehen ihr Lilly und Oliver treu zur Seite. Das ist wahre Freundschaft! Vier sind zwei zu viel Miley bekommt als Hannah Montana E-Mails von Fans, die um ihren Rat bitten - unter anderen von Becca, einer Mitschülerin von Miley und Lilly, die schreibt, dass sie heimlich in Oliver verliebt sei. Die beiden Mädchen glauben, sich einmischen zu müssen, und bringen dadurch Olivers Liebesleben ganz schön durcheinander. In Mädchen, die unbegreiflichen Wesen ist Robby anfangs dagegen, dass Miley mit einem Jungen ausgeht, der ein Jahr älter ist als sie. Doch schwierig wird die Situation für sie erst, als sie bemerkt, dass Josh alles andere als ein Fan von Hannah Montana ist. Ihre Überzeugungsversuche führen dazu, dass Josh sie in ein Hannah Montana Konzert einlädt. Nun muss Miley den Spagat zwischen Zuschauertribüne und Bühne proben. In der Folge Was zählt sind die inneren Werte wird Hannah Montana ein Werbegesicht - für ein Anti-Pickel-Produkt. Doch ausgerechnet jetzt prangt ein dicker Pickel in ihrem Gesicht. Lilly hat auch ein Problem. Sie hat ihre Kontaktlinsen verloren. Aber sie will auf keinen Fall mit Brille zum Skateboardwettbewerb. Was nun? Miley ermutigt Lilly, dass Äußerlichkeiten keine Rolle spielen. Die inneren Werte zählen. Doch dann kommt heraus, dass Miley alias Hannah ihren Pickel für die Werbekampagne übermalt hat. In Der Partyschreck wartet Lilly auf Miley, während diese als Hannah Montana auf der Bühne steht. Doch dabei benimmt sich Lilly im Backstage-Bereich ziemlich daneben. Und damit ist sie von der grossen Hollywood-Party ausgeschlossen - was Lilly noch nicht weiss. Miley muss ihrer Freundin reinen Wein einschenken, doch sie traut sich nicht. Stattdessen erzählt sie Lilly, dass die Party ins Wasser falle. Allerdings fliegt die Lüge auf. Daddys zweite Chance Miley und Jackson sind gerührt: Sie finden alte Fotos und Konzertmitschnitte ihres Vaters. Plötzlich wird ihnen bewusst, dass Robby nur für sie seine Karriere aufgegeben hat. Um ihm zu einer zweiten Chance zu verhelfen, kontaktieren sie Robbys ehemaligen Manager Marty und engagieren Roxy als 'Babysitter'. Keine gute Idee, denn Roxy lässt die beiden nicht mehr aus den Augen und drillt sie von morgens bis abends. Kein Wunder, dass die Sehnsucht immer größer wird. Hilfe, ich bin unsichtbar! Grandma Ruthie macht sich auf den Weg von Tennessee nach L.A., um Jackson im Finale eines Volleyballturniers zu sehen. Darüber ist Miley ziemlich beleidigt: Denn ihr bevorstehender Auftritt bei der Queen von England scheint Ruthie fast völlig egal zu sein. Doch dann redet Ruthie Miley ins Gewissen und macht ihr klar, dass Jackson sich bei all dem Rummel um Hannah Montana ständig übergangen fühlen muss, und dass sie ihm für sein bevorstehendes Match nur den Rücken stärken will. In der Folge Der berühmte Neue ist Mileys Klasse total aufgeregt: Jake Ryan, der Star einer Fernsehserie, in der er einen Zombie-Jäger spielt, wird deren neuer Mitschüler. Er wird von allen umlagert und angehimmelt. Sogar Tony, der Hausmeister und einer der Lehrer, Mr. Corelli, braten ihm eine Extrawurst. Als Miley mit knurrendem Magen in der Schule sitzt, während Jake im Klassenzimmer ein opulentes Frühstück serviert wird, platzt ihr der Kragen. Sie erzählt einer Reporterin, dass sie Hannah Montana ist. Zum Glück kann ihr Vater sie aus dieser Mislichen Lage ncoh retten bevor es zu spät ist. In Besuch von Tante Dolly ist Mileys Tante Dolly zu Besuch. Als Miley ihr beichtet, dass sie bis über beide Ohren in Jake verknallt ist, läuft aus Versehen die Videokamera mit. Zu allem Übel landet dieses Band auch noch in Jakes Händen. Aber Dolly hat schon eine Idee, wie sie wieder an das Band kommen. Das eigentliche Problem ist damit aber noch nicht aus der Welt: Mileys heimliche Liebe. Und als sie Jake ihre Gefühle offenbaren will, scheint sie zu spät zu kommen.Eine Lektion für Miley Miley will Jake mit einem Schüler aus der letzten Klasse eifersüchtig machen. Leider stellt sich heraus, dass dieser gerade mal die Grundschule beenden wird. In der Zwischenzeit will Jackson seinen Vater mit seiner Lehrerin Miss Kunkle verkuppeln. Dadurch erhofft er sich bessere Noten. In der Folge'Die Wette' ist Robby erkältet. Jackson ärgert sich darüber, dass er deswegen mal wieder seine Schwester Miley rumkutschieren muss. Er wettet mit ihr um seine Fahrdienste, dass sie es nicht schafft, einen Tag lang auf Dontzigs Nichte aufzupassen. Das wird ein harter Tag für Miley. Aber auch Robby hat es schwer: Roxy, Hannah Montanas resoluter Bodyguard, unterzieht ihn einer Rosskur. Sammelwahn Wieder steht in der Schule das Sammeln für wohltätige Zwecke an. Wer am meisten Geld zusammen kriegt, bekommt zur Belohnung einen Tag schulfrei. Lilly, Miley und Oliver bilden ein Team und wollen vor allem verhindern, dass die arroganten Vorjahressiegerinnen Amber und Ashley wieder Platz eins belegen. Denn die Damen hatten lediglich kräftig bei ihren reichen Vätern abkassiert. Miley sammelt als Hannah und kriegt jede Menge Spenden. Ob die ausreichen? Küsse niemals einen Zombie Serienstar Jake ist umschwärmt. Vor allem Lilly steht auf ihn. Miley kann das nicht nachvollziehen. Sie findet Jake unausstehlich. Als ihr "Alter Ego" Hannah Montana eine Rolle in Jakes Serie "Zombie Highschool" angeboten wird, nimmt sie die Herausforderung an. Und dann passiert es. Miley muss Jake küssen und verliebt sich in ihn ... In der Folge Kreditkarten für Anfänger gibt Robbie seinen Kindern eigene Kreditkarten, hat er dabei nur an Notfälle gedacht. Miley weiß das zwar, doch sie geht mit der Karte shoppen. Und überzieht ihr Limit kräftig. Jetzt braucht sie dringend Geld. Kurzerhand verkauft sie Hannah Montana-Sachen. Darunter auch sehr wertvolle Ohrringe. Als der erste Schock überwunden ist, versuchen Miley und Lilly die Ohrringe wieder aufzutreiben. Jacksons neuer Job Miley ist schuld, dass Jackson seinen Job bei Rico verliert. Um das wieder gut zu machen, engagiert sie ihn als Hannah Montanas persönlichen Assistenten. Oliver bekommt Jacksons alten Job, verliert diesen aber genauso schnell wieder. Denn Miley hat Rico versprochen, mit ihm auf einen Ball zu gehen, wenn Jackson als Gegenleistung seinen alten Job wieder bekommt. Immer Ärger mit Amber Amber und Ashley sind nicht gerade die besten Freundinnen von Lilly und Miley. Als Ambers und Ashleys "Coole Liste" erscheint, landen die verhassten Mitschülerinnen auf den letzten Plätzen. Doch dann ergibt sich für Miley alias Hannah Montana eine Chance auf Rache. Denn Amber bewirbt sich für eine Rolle in der TV-Show "Singing with the Stars". Hannah tritt dort als Stargast auf. Und kann Amber jetzt eins auswischen ... Ehrlich währt am längsten Hannah Montana ist das neue Werbegesicht für einen Duft. In Wirklichkeit mag Miley alias Hannah den Geruch des Parfüms überhaupt nicht. Es wird ihr sogar übel davon. Am liebsten würde sie den Deal beenden. Doch als man ihr von Seiten der Kosmetik-Firma ein Auto schenkt, ändert sie ihre Pläne und macht weiterhin Werbung. Doch dann muss sie in einer Fernsehshow auftreten - und verplappert sich ... Die doppelte Hannah an Halloween Ausgerechnet Cousine Luann kommt zu Besuch. Obwohl sich die beiden Mädchen sehr ähnlich sehen, können sie sich nicht ausstehen. Miley vermutet, dass ihre Cousine immer noch eifersüchtig auf sie ist und Ärger machen will. Tatsächlich führt Luann Böses im Schilde. Sie will Mileys Geheimnis auf einer Party lüften. Das kann Miley nicht zulassen.Roxy greift ein Roxy greift ein In der Schule gibt es einen Neuzugang. Ein Mädchen namens Knacker. Sie ist weder nett noch beliebt und macht Miley und Lilly das Leben schwer. Miley kann sich kaum wehren. Das ruft ihre Leibwächterin Roxy auf den Plan. Roxy gibt Knacker Saures. Und siehe da, plötzlich haben Miley und Lilly ihre Ruhe. Dafür hat Roxys Einsatz ein paar unangenehme Nebenwirkungen. Seltsame Paare Hannah bekommt immer öfter zu spüren, was es heißt, ein Star zu sein. Ständig verfolgen sie Reporter und Fotografen. Einer macht heimlich ein Bild von ihr und Jackson, den die Presse für Hannahs Freund hält. Das Foto wird in der Zeitung abgedruckt. Hannah alias Miley will für Klarheit sorgen, doch plötzlich findet Jackson Gefallen an seiner neuen Rolle. 'Staffel Zwei' In er ersten Folge Freunde in Handschellen der dritten Staffel hat Lilly, Miley beim Schulsport nicht in ihr Team gewählt. Das gibt Zoff! Oliver will die beiden Streithennen versöhnen und kettet sie mit Handschellen aneinander. Dummerweise gehen die Schlüssel verloren. Miley muss jetzt, als Hannah verkleidet und an Lilly gekettet, zu einer Preisverleihung gehen! Lilly schlägt zurück! Lilly ist für die Highschool-Party mit einem süßen Jungen verabredet. Miley überredet sie, sich total umstylen zu lassen. Doch der Junge lässt Lilly sitzen. Die Mädchen beschließen, ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Jackson gewinnt zwei Tickets für ein Spiel der Lakers. Jetzt steht er vor der schweren Entscheidung, wen er mitnehmen soll. Das Erpresserfoto Ein geheimnisvoller Briefesschreiber an der neuen Highschool macht Miley das Leben ganz schön schwer. Er behauptet ganz frech, ihr Geheimnis zu kennen. Mit Hilfe von Lilly und Oliver kann Miley den anonymen Schmierfink enttarnen. Es ist Rico, der einige Klassen übersprungen hat, um Miley an die Highschool zu folgen. Während Miley Rico umgarnt, versuchen Lilly und Oliver sein Beweismaterial zu entwenden ... Hannahs Knochensong Hannahs Europatournee ist in Gefahr, weil ihre Schulnoten abrutschen. Doch sie hat eine Idee: Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, sowohl ihre Noten nach oben zu bringen als auch ihre Tournee zu retten ... Ach, wär' ich doch ein Star ...'Miley sieht eine Sternschnuppe und wünscht sich, rund um die Uhr als Hannah leben zu können. Ihr Wunsch wird wahr: Ein Engel führt sie durch ihr neues Leben. Doch obwohl sie nun superberühmte Stars trifft und ein aufregendes Partyleben führt, sehnt sie sich nach ihrem alten Leben als Miley zurück. 'Die krächzende Hannah Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Miley bekommt keinen Ton mehr heraus. Beim Arzt erfährt sie, dass sie operiert werden muss, wenn sie weiterhin als Sängerin auftreten möchte. Miley hat furchtbare Angst. Doch dann erscheint ihr vor dem Eingriff im Traum ihre Mutter ... Geschwister-Zwist Miley und Jackson haben wegen ihrer ständigen Streitereien Hausarrest bekommen. Das gefällt den Geschwistern überhaupt nicht. Schließlich haben sie tolle Pläne für ihr Wochenende. Doch dann haben Miley und Jackson eine gigantische Idee: Lilly und Oliver sollen sie beim Hausarrest "vertreten". Ob das klappt? Das Benefizkonzert Miley will unbedingt bei einer Benefizveranstaltung in Florida auftreten. Da ihr Vater sich eine Rückenverletzung zugezogen hat und sie nicht begleiten kann, will er ihr den Trip verbieten. Der Freund meiner besten Freundin Miley beobachtet, dass Lucas seine Freundin Lilly mit einem anderen Mädchen hintergeht. Lilly ist überzeugt, dass Miley nur neidisch ist und glaubt ihr nicht, als sie ihr davon erzählt. Miley arrangiert ein Treffen, in dessen Verlauf Lucas sein wahres, schmutziges, Gesicht zeigen soll. Wie werde ich meinen Bodyguard los? Miley hat die Nase von ihrem Bodyguard Roxy voll. Sie fühlt sich von seiner ständigen Anwesenheit erdrückt. Um ihn los zu werden, überredet sie ihn, für den US-Präsidenten zu arbeiten. Doch als Roxy fort ist begreift Miley, dass Roxy viel mehr als nur ein Leibwächter war. Er war auch ein Familienmitglied. Und jetzt möchte Miley unbedingt, dass er schnell wieder zurück kommt. Nichts als die Wahrheit Teil 1 Jack Ryan ist wieder da. Und er versucht alles, um Mileys Herz zu gewinnen. Als er Miley schließlich erobert hat, bittet er sie, dass sie keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben sollen. So gesteht er ihr, dass sein wahrer Name Leslie ist. Miley lüftet daraufhin auch ihr Geheimnis ...Miley hat Jake ihre geheime Identität als Hannah Montana gestanden. Der beschließt jetzt seinerseits, sich als Nicht-Prominenter zu verkleiden, um ein unbeschwertes Leben führen zu können. Schnell findet Miley heraus, was für ein arroganter, ungeduldiger und unhöflicher Mensch er ist. Sie trennt sich von Jake. Ob ihr Geheimnis bei ihm trotzdem sicher ist? Ein neuer Song für Hannah! Miley hat ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihren Vater belogen hat. Das geht sogar soweit, dass sie nachts keine Ruhe findet und schlafwandelt! Der Karaoke - Wettbewerb Miley schraubt im Aufnahmestudio so lange an einer Gesangsaufnahme von Lilly herum, bis diese sich tatsächlich gut anhört. Ist das die Geburtsstunde eines neuen Stars? Unterdessen hat Sarah ein Auge auf Jackson geworfen. Beste Freunde haben's schwer! Miley lädt Oliver zu einem Hannah Montana Konzert backstage ein und nimmt ihn auf ein Promi-Tennis-Turnier mit. Lilly ist eifersüchtig und lässt die beiden nicht in Ruhe. Jackson versucht Rico einzureden, dass er verwünscht ist. Er kann nur befreit werden, wenn er sich zu einem netten Kerl entwickelt. Fast wie Schwestern Robby hat ein Date mit Lillys Mutter. Miley und Lilly sind davon total begeistert. Doch dann geht so einiges schief ... Die Jonas Brothers Mileys Vater schreibt ein Lied für die Jonas Brothers. Doch Miley findet, dass sich der Song viel besser für Hannah Montana eignen würde. Lilly und Miley verkleiden sich als Jungs und versuchen die Jonas Brothers davon überzeugen, dass der Song überhaupt nicht zu ihnen passt. Die Familien-Fehde Miley wird der 'Preis für die beste Künstlerin des Jahres' verliehen. Zur Feier hat Miley auch ihre Tanten eingeladen, die sich seit ewigen Zeiten spinnefeind sind. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Damen sich so richtig in die Haare kriegen. Reise in die Vergangenheit Nach einem Hannah Montana Konzert will Robbie, dass der Reisebus an einer abgelegenen Stelle hält. Jackson und Miley sind davon überhaupt nicht begeistert. Doch dann erfahren sie, dass diese Stelle eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für Robbie hat... Auge um Auge Jackson macht versehentlich Mileys Lieblingsteddy kaputt. Aus Rache zerstört sie seinen heiß geliebten, handsignierten Baseball. Natürlich bereut sie das sofort. Ein Test für die Liebe Hannah verliebt sich in Trey. Doch der Millionärssohn nimmt zum ersten Date seine zickigen Eltern mit. Hannah will sie mit tollen Geschichten über ihren Vater Robbie beeindrucken und stellt ihn als Diplomaten hin. Jetzt wollen Treys Eltern ihn unbedingt kennen lernen. Robbie und Jackson machen mit und ziehen eine grosse Show ab. Ich will, ich will, ich will!'Miley möchte unbedingt ein neues, schickes und sehr teueres Handy haben. Um es bezahlen zu können, macht sie Paparazzi-Fotos von Rock. Robby bittet Jackson, sich mit Sonnencreme einzuschmieren, bevor er sich an den Strand legt. Jackson hält sich nicht an die Anweisung seines Vaters und hat fürchterlich unter den Folgen zu leiden. {C ''[Zuckerfrei [Alles halb so schlimm'Oliver hat Diabetes. Als Miley und Lilly das erfahren, spielen sie sich als Olivers "Nahrungspolizei" auf. Oliver ist davon alles andere als begeistert. Besonders nervig wird es auf Tracys Geburtstagsparty... {C 'Die Sache mit der Freundschaft'Ob das klappt? Miley möchte mit Jake befreundet bleiben, obwohl sie kein Paar mehr sind. Auf eine harte Probe wird die Freundschaft mit Rico, Oliver und Jackson gestellt. Die haben nämlich gewettet, wer es am längsten ohne Dusche aushält. Für die Beteiligten und ihre Mitbewohner ist das alles andere als angenehm ... {C 'Die Überraschungsparty'Wie peinlich! Miley und Jackson haben Robbies 40. Geburtstag vergessen. Jetzt wollen sie in letzter Minute eine Überraschungsparty als Geschenk auf die Beine stellen ... {C 'Sorry, Onkel Earl'Der gefürchtete Kritiker Barney Bittman kündigt sich für Hannah Montanas nächstes Konzert an. Miley ist furchtbar aufgeregt und probt wie verrückt. Ausgerechnet da taucht Onkel Earl auf, der auch Rockstar werden will. Erst will Miley nichts von einer Zusammenarbeit wissen. Dann holt sie ihren Onkel doch auf die Bühne. {C '''Die böse Joannie Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Oliver ist mit Joannie zusammen. Miley und Lilly können sie überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Und jetzt bittet Oliver die beiden Mädels auch noch, dass sie nett zu seiner neuen Freundin sein sollen. Lilly nimmt Olivers Bitte ernst und freundet sich mit Joannie an. Auf einmal gehört Miley nicht mehr dazu... Ein Stern für Hannah'Hannah Montana bekommt einen Stern auf dem berühmten Hollywood Boulevard verliehen. Als sie sich den Ort dafür ansieht, ist sie entsetzt: ein Hotdog-Verkäufer steht genau auf ihrem Stern und die Leute kleckern ständig drauf! Die Chancen, einen anderen Stern zu bekommen, stehen schlecht. Doch Hannah gibt niemals kampflos auf! Mit allen Tricks versucht sie, ihren Platz auf dem Hollywood Boulevard zurückzuerobern. {C 'Ganz neue Töne'Darf man seinem Stil treu bleiben? Nein, meint Pop-Sensation Isis. Sie rät Hannah bei einem Treffen, dass sie ihre Fans immer wieder mit einem neuen Stil überraschen muss, damit es mit der Karriere nicht bergab geht. Ein guter Rat? {C 'Dreifach-Date mit Hindernissen Johnny und Rico haben es geschafft: Sie haben ein Date mit Hannah alias Miley ersteigert. Doch das gefällt Miley überhaupt nicht. Sie will mit ihrem Schwarm Johnny ohne Rico ausgehen. Doch wie kann man den vom Date nur fern halten. Auch Roxy hat Probleme: Sie will einer alten Highschool-Rivalin imponieren und behauptet, sie wäre mit Robbie verheiratet... Diashow Tumblr m1qfimwL1o1ql00c3o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1q3d8auEL1ql1pioo1 500.jpg Tumblr m1pv5cv8691qk6omso2 500.jpg Tumblr m1phv5ZqEL1r5ck7go4 250.png Tumblr m1phv5ZqEL1r5ck7go3 250.png Tumblr m1phv5ZqEL1r5ck7go2 250.png Tumblr m1phv5ZqEL1r5ck7go1 250.png Tumblr m1o7j8QCH81qbivi1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1ntiz8eyM1qcayhuo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m1ntiz8eyM1qcayhuo1 250.jpg Tumblr m1norbSuWy1r6vzeno8 250.jpg Tumblr m1norbSuWy1r6vzeno7 250.jpg Tumblr m1norbSuWy1r6vzeno6 250.jpg Tumblr m1norbSuWy1r6vzeno5 250.jpg Tumblr m1norbSuWy1r6vzeno3 250.jpg Tumblr m1norbSuWy1r6vzeno2 250.jpg Tumblr m1norbSuWy1r6vzeno1 250.jpg Tumblr m1n6oqjZWf1qmh3txo1 500.jpg Hannah montana (1).jpg EIN BILD KOMMT NOCH.png Miley meets Gaga.jpg Tumblr m0xyznROLU1rr504ho4 500.jpg Tumblr m0xyznROLU1rr504ho3 500.jpg Tumblr m0xyznROLU1rr504ho2 400.jpg Tumblr m0y0nzucx51rrco98o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0y0nzucx51rrco98o1 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o6 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o5 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o4 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o3 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o1 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo4 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo3 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo2 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo1 250.jpg Tumblr m126ohMVor1ql1pioo1 500.jpg Tumblr m13ep9Pasx1qgzq3eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m12okbj3Nj1rq0g4go1 500.jpg Tumblr m10j700awD1r9vapmo1 cover.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo4 1280.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo3 1280.jpg Dad.jpg Hannah montana cast.jpg Hm.jpg Man.jpg Tumblr ltm3t6ng8E1qbdpqqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ltm3t6ng8E1qbdpqqo2 500.jpg Tumblr m0y0nzucx51rrco98o1 250.jpg Tumblr m0y0nzucx51rrco98o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo1 250.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo1 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo2 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo3 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo4 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o1 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o3 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o5 250.jpg Tumblr m12okbj3Nj1rq0g4go1 500.jpg Tumblr m29bhyiDuR1rpw3n0o5 250.png Tumblr m29bhyiDuR1rpw3n0o4 250.png Tumblr m29bhyiDuR1rpw3n0o2 250.png Tumblr m29bhyiDuR1rpw3n0o1 500.png Tumblr m29b2fWW4W1rpw3n0o5 250.png Tumblr m29b2fWW4W1rpw3n0o3 250.png Tumblr m29b2fWW4W1rpw3n0o1 500.png Tumblr m29adxW0VK1rpw3n0o5 250.png Tumblr m29adxW0VK1rpw3n0o4 250.png Tumblr m29adxW0VK1rpw3n0o3 250.png Tumblr m29adxW0VK1rpw3n0o2 250.png Tumblr m29adxW0VK1rpw3n0o1 500.png Tumblr m28azigomo1rpw3n0o7 r1 500.png Tumblr m28azigomo1rpw3n0o4 250.png Tumblr m28azigomo1rpw3n0o3 250.png Tumblr m28azigomo1rpw3n0o2 250.png Tumblr m28azigomo1rpw3n0o1 250.png Tumblr m2bcvnGmmY1rrygwko1 500.jpg Tumblr m2aqjjJcfI1qk3j5mo1 500.jpg Tumblr m2adabqEi01r5f6yco2 250.png Tumblr m2adabqEi01r5f6yco1 250.png 40195 122817837767631 121471474568934 125428 4313010 n large.jpg Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Stub